High school
by kishkashkosh
Summary: souta is causing allot of trouble, rin is involved with the wron kind of boys and kagome is the one to try and fix up everything. find out yourself and just read its just a bunch of drama
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hello to all the readers . I am not new to fan fiction I have been reading from here for 10 years actually its just that me becoming a writer never appealed to me until 2-3 years back. I had an account and had three stories going prior to this but Microsoft locked down my email because it was sending spam emails which really upset me because now everything is pretty much gone . Everything I have had saved on my old account is gone. My old account is still up on the site it is LexusRose you can go and look at my last 3 stories if you like. Im not sure if I plan to continue them especially mafia because of the mix reviews and at that time I was still a beginner so of course many grammar errors but a great plot. But I would love to continue my old stories if anyone is interested.

**HIGH SCHOOL**

My name is kagome sheena higurashi but my crew call me sheena. Im 5`2, got natural tan skin, long black hair and blue eyes. My crew consist of my girls sango, ayame, kikyou, and rin. Me and these girls have been kickin since we were in diapers and now we are all up in this in high school. Sango is my right hand, ayame is my left, kikyou is my upper hand while rin is my lower hand. These girls got my back no matter what it be, if a bitch try to act up she gon get slap right back to the bottom. They know I would do anything for them in a second. That how we are, we like family and nobody is gonna rip us apart.

Sango is 5`7, she got really long hair I cant even remember the last time she cut that shit but it under her ass. She naturally tan like me and has light brown eyes. We like to call sango SG after all she mad crazy when it comes to a beat down.

Ayame is a wolf demon she is 5`5. She has shoulder length red hair and some nice lightly tan skin. We like to call her red. Ayame always catches a bitch if she on the run no pun intended.

Kikyou is 5`6. She got long hair to actually our is around the same length it stops above her ass but hers is pin straight while mine is full of big curls. Kikyou is one of those silent types she don't talk if a bitch acts up with her she lay them out quick and swift she don't stall. We call kikyou knock out cause she always lays the bitch out.

Lastly Rin is the smallest she is about 5 feet. Rin likes to keep her hair short just right above her shoulders with some side bangs she got black hair with peek-a-boos. Rin is the peace maker she don't fight unless provoked so we protect her as much as we can. We know she hates it but sometime we like to keep her as innocent as possible. We call her Minnie.

All of us go to loyal high school. We don't have a name for our crew but everybody just knows as being bad ass. In our school we got

The cheer leaders

The jocks

The nerd

The break dancers

And the Taishos

The cheer leaders usually consist of kagura and yura along with their lackeys. Then there is the jocks who are bankotsu and his brothers. The are nice but some time can be a little pushy. Bankotsu and I are close sometimes we seek each other out for advice. The nerds are just your average smart kids like kanna she is kaguras sister. I don't think kagura really cares though since she cheers also. The break dancers are me and sangos brothers souta and kohaku plus there friend shippo. don't get it twisted because they break dance they bang like we do but probably harder who knows.

Then of course we couldn't forget the Taishos they are supposedly the hot shit in school but you know me and my crew just think they are wack. The crew consist of sesshomaru th older brother than inuyasha who is his younger half brother since he is half demon and they have different mothers. Than there is kouga who a wolf demon is the cousin on they're dad side. Naraku is inuyashas cousin on his mothers side and he is also half demon to. And lastly there is miroku who is a childhood friend of them.

All the girls swoon over them but I just think there wack. I cant lie they bang like how we do but I just think they are a bunch of rich bitches who get whatever they want from there dads.

Sesshomaru is the oldest of them all he is full demon. I would be buggin if I said he wasn't attractive but he aint my cup a tea. He is real tall probably like 6`2 , he got long silver hair with his demonic marking on his face and arms. His eye colors are amber.

Inuyasha has the same long silver hair like him but it's a bit more white. He does not have any marking but he has two triangular dog ears on his head. He is about 6 feet and has amber eyes just like his brother.

Kouga is tall to around the same height as inuyasha, he has long brown hair that he keeps up in a ponytail. He doesn't have any demonic marking but he has bright brown eyes.

Naraku is just as tall as sesshomaru. He doesn't have any demonic marking but he has dark red eyes that girls love in our school. He has ink black wavy hair in the middle of his back.

Miroku is the same height as inuyasha which is pretty tall for a human. He has short black hair that he keeps in a ponytail at the nape of his neck. He always walks around with prayer beads everywhere he goes trying to act like he isn't the biggest pervert. He had violet eyes that the girls love.

AN: So this is just the intro so tell me what you guys think and what you would like me to add and if I should keep going.


	2. first day

It was a nice bright sunny morning. The birds were chirping the sun was shining in through the curtains. And kagome was sleeping soundlessly until…

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

**CRASH!**

"that damn fucking alarm" she said as she got out of bed.

Walking out her room she knock on her brothers door telling him to get up with a confirmed grunt she walks to her the bathroom to shower.

After she stripped her clothes off and set the water the way she like it she walking and shut the glass door letting the fog encase her.

"_Today is the first day back… no doubt some bitch is gonna try and bring some drama to me and my girls" _kagome thought.

"well we will be ready " she said to herself out loud. Turning off the showers and wrapping herself up in a fluffy white towel she walked out the bathroom only to see her brother waiting to go in staring at her.

"what souta" she said walking towards her room

Rolling his eye he mumbled "took you long enough"

"shut up and hurry if you want a ride" she yelled from her room

Just than her phone started vibrating .

(kagome, **rin)**

"hello"

"**hi sheena"**

" hey boo whats up"

" **I was just wondering if you could pick me up for school"**

"sure ill be leaving in 10"

" **okay thanks"**

"iight"

Kagome prov

That was Minnie. I swear some times that girl just always got me wondering. But yeah let me give yall the 411 so today is the first day of school which is so shit as usual. Me and my girls are gonna meet up at out spot in the parking lot. Usually the first day there is always a fight no matter what. Me and souta live on our own since I was 15. Our parents died when I was 12 and he was 10 and they left us this flat they bought back in college and all their life savings. It was the worst and best thing all at once since no relatives wanted us. I held it down for my bro since he is all I got left he means everything to me but don't tell him I said that bitch be acting all nice tryna think he the shit

Normal porv

Hearing the shower turn off kagome quickly jumped up to get dress. Running in her closet she pulled out some high waist jeans and a white fitted white t-shirt. She pulled her under on and out her bra on than her clothes going to go put o her black combats she when to her dresser and put her hair up in the ponytail. She was thinking about putting on make up but grabbed some lip gloss instead.

"make up is for a begging bitch and I aint begging"

Grabbing her bag she ran down stairs to see her brother stuffing his bag with a bunch of snacks for the day rolling her eyes she grabbed a couple her self and her car keys.

"lets go I gotta get Minnie " she said walking out the door.

" yeah yeah yeah old lady" souta said with an apple in his mouth

The both got into her truck and starting driving down the road.

" hey sis" souta said

" yeah souta" kagome answered

"you think this year is gonna be any better" he asked

"boy you crazy to think shit aint gon pop" kagome said laughing as she pulled into rins drive way and honked her horn.

" I know I just thought maybe it was possible" he said with his head down

" it's a dog eat dog world souta" kagome said looking at him thoughtfully

Kagome prov

I feel bad for souta sometimes he can be so innocent than be the annoying little shit. Last year one of his friends got stabbed. Only souta knows who did it and he wont even talk about it to no one. After his friend got to the hospital he died. Doc said he lost to much blood the was no way he was gonna make it. After that I saw a change in souta. He started acting so cold around people but when its me and him he acts normal. He even started locking himself in his room and started coming home late into the night sometime early morning. And when I ask him he says he was out with friends but I know he was lying. I always know when people lie just the way the eyes are when they do. I just hope souta don't try and do something stupid.

Normal prov

Rin walked out the house dressed to impress in high waist jean shorts and a crop t-shirt. She had her hair up in a sock bun with her front bangs out.

Rin got into the car and kagome drove off to school. The car was silent until they got to school.

"you wanna ride home souta" kagome said

" naw I gonna get shippou to drop me" he said getting out

"okay than don't come back late" she said before he closed the door.

Making her way out the car rin was already standing out side looking around for the rest of the crew until kagome notice something on her neck.

"Minnie" she said

" yeah sheena" rin turned around

" get into the car we need to talk" she said getting back into the drivers side.

"o-okay" she made her way over to the passenger side

Anybody who knew sheena knew that when she said we need to talk it was bad. Rin climbed in the seat and closed the door as soon as she did kagome locked the door so she could not get out.

"so care explain which boy gave you a hickey on you neck" she said with narrow eyes

Rin looked down with wide eyes knowing she got caught. She knew that if kagome saw it than the rest of the girls will know and she knew how protective the were of her.

"um um well you see" she said twisting her fingers

" I didn't ask to see shit but I did se that shit on your fucking neck now Minnie which boy you got sucking on your neck" kagome said eyes narrowing even more.

Rin closed and squeezed her eyes looking down and mumbled a name

" pardon I cant hear you hun" she said moving closer.

" naraku" she said with her eyes closed trembling thinking kagome was gonna punch her in the face like she did other girls in their crew.

Instead she just went in her bag pulled out her make-up brush and make-up and started putting in on the hickey on rins neck.

" that was all you gotta sa Minnie I wasn't mad " she said in a soft calm voice

" but I thought-

"well you thought to quick" she said come on lets go and fine the girls she said putting her mak- up in her bag knowing she always neede to hide her girls hickeys incase somebody got wind of it.

The both stepped out of the truck with kagome locking it just in time to see sango arguing with kagura while kikyou and ayame were behind her ready to jump. Giving rin her bag since rin was never much of a fighter kagome when to see what was going on. When she got their she saw kagura pointing in sangos face.

" I don't know who the fuck you think you are but you need to know I run this school" she yelled in sangos face.

" bitch you better get your hand out my face" sango said

"or what your gonna hurt me you slut I know you slept with miroku" kagura said laughing

In mid laugh sango pulled back and punched her square in the forhead laying her out . She than when and stepped her face into the gournd cause is to scrap off. For a human sango sure knew how to handle herself when it cam to demons.

" that bitch is for talking to fucking much" sango said

She looked up and saw kagome and she smiled.

"sheena me .red and knock out were looking for you and Minnie where you go" she said as the all three walked up to me.

"me and Minnie were in the truck talking" I said than making my way back to rin and got my stuff from her hand. Saying thank you to her I suggested we all go to home room.

Getting to home room before the bell rang we all sat beside each other. After the bell rang more people cam in I notice some people from last year. As the teacher began talking the class room door open and in walked sesshomaru and his little group I cant stand them. They all walk and make there way to the back but not before I notice naraku looking at rin and he head was done with her face red. This just had me thinking I wonder if these two fucked.


End file.
